


Come Back Phil

by AmeliaHollow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaHollow/pseuds/AmeliaHollow
Summary: Phil steps out of the flat to run an errand, and Dan doesn't think to much about it until suddenly a storm hits. He hasn't seen a storm this bad in ages, and Phil hasn't returned for far too long. Thinking the worst, Dan is in a state of panic, going through every precious thing he could be losing.





	Come Back Phil

Bright colors flash before my eyes as I quickly dodge a banana peel. I skillfully race through a technicolor cube and gain three green shells only to waste them by uselessly tossing them behind me. Everybody knows that green shells are one of the shittiest items. It doesn't matter though, because the finish line is right there- so agonizingly close but damn Toad is gaining on me. I just have to maneuver a little to the left. I do that and he'll be trapped behind me. I'll be able to-

"Dan!"

My focus is compromised. I falter and Toad slips ahead of me winning first place.

"Dammit Phil!" I scream.

He looks at me slightly taken aback.

"Three seconds!! I just needed three seconds!" I throw my controller dramatically to the floor.

"Sorry. Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving" He says nonchalantly.

I'm pouting so I don't even look at him. "Where are you going?"

"The store. We need food"

"Right"

"Do you want to come with me?" He asks patiently even though I'm still not looking at him.

"Nah. I need to win at least one game or I'm going to be pissed off all day"

He quietly laughs and with that I crack a smile.

"Ok. Well I'll be back in 30" He says while grabbing his wallet and reaching for the door. I finally glimpse up and see the back of him. Bright shirt and familiar black jeans. I go to say bye but the door closes so I think nothing of it and go back to Mario Kart.

* * *

~20 minuets later~

I finally beat that course I've been slaving over. I was so concentrated I didn't even hear the thunder begin. Only when I shut down the game do I really hear the loud crash. 

We live in London so I don't worry about it. Thunderstorms happen all the time.

* * *

~Another 20 minuets later~

The winds started to pick up and its 10 minuets after Phil said he would be home. The rain is crashing into the windows harder then it usually does. I hear tree branches slamming into the outside walls. Phil usually walks home so he is most likely a little late because of having to call a taxi or an Uber. 

* * *

~ 10 minuets after that~ 

The rain is seemingly getting more intense by the second and the thunder is crashing so loud that it shakes the whole apartment. At that moment I start to feel a twang of fear. Rushing to the TV, I turn to the weather forecast.

_Flash Flood Warning_

Diagrams of the storm are presented on the screen.

"Please do not leave your home for the time being. If you are currently outdoors, please find your way safely inside a warm building until the storm passes"

_Phil _

Where is Phil? He should be inside a warm building with me right now but he's not. 

I reach for my phone, going straight to favorites, I call him.

One ring. Two rings. three, four...

He's not answering. 

Oh God, He's not answering.

No, Dan. Its ok, he's probably just caught up talking with the Uber driver. He could have just decided to keep inside a cozy Starbucks to wait out the storm. Everything's ok.

I text him: Where are you Phil? 

* * *

~ 20 mins later~

He didn't answer my text. 

He didn't answer any of my other texts either

_Phil, stay safe out of the storm_

_Why aren't you answering me? I'm hoping your phone is just dead._

_Phil?_

_Phil? Please tell me you're ok._

But he hasn't told me he's ok.

The building. The floor under my feet is rattling with the storm. The lights flickered. The power even went out for a few minuets.

I decide to hide in my room to wait out the storm. I realize I'm shaking. Why isn't Phil here?

* * *

~10 minuets later~

In my room, keeping my self safe in my duvet, I slightly begin to panic. 

Its been almost an hour since Phil should have been here. 

My brain begins to repeat the worst scenarios.

What if he crashed? Struck by lighting?

Oh God he could be dead.

_Oh God he could be dead_

Vibrations of anxiety surge through my body, and I scramble to look at my phone with still no new notifications.

Why isn't he fucking answering his phone?!

I need to know that Phil is safe.

I have no way of knowing Phil is safe.

* * *

~20 minuets later~

Still no sign of Phil so I tried calling all our friends to see if he ended up at one of their houses.

No luck.

I feel helpless.

I have never felt more helpless.

I can't stay in this God awful room anymore. He could walk through that door any second. 

I need him to walk through that door this second.

But he doesn't.

Glancing at the TV in the lounge I feel a touch of guilt. Not just guilt. Anger and regret.

He had asked me if I wanted to come with him. He had asked me If I wanted to come with him, and I said no.

Why did I say no? Because of some stupid video game!? I remember that I didn't even look at him in the face when he left.

What if I never get to see that face again?

* * *

~ Another 10 minuets~

Please Phil. 

Please come back.

I'm really freaking out right now.

You're not answering my texts or calls.

Please Phil I need to know your safe.

* * *

~ Yet another 10~

I opened the door to outside and saw for my own eyes the pouring rain. For five seconds I stand out there and I'm soaked. No taxis or Ubers will come for me so I can search for Phil. The rain is too hard and blinding for me to search on foot.

I go back into the lounge and break down crying on the floor.

Please Phil I need you.

Fuck. I seriously can't lose you. Why aren't you here? 

Sob after sob escapes and I lay helpless on the floor.

Why am I safe in our apartment when he could be in a car accident in the pouring rain?

It shouldn't be him Goddammit. If anything it should be me.

Phil please come back I need you.

I should be with you but I was been a fucking prick and left you to leave alone. All for a fucking video game.

I even shouted at you before you left.

* * *

~An unknown short amount of time later~

Walk through that door right now Phil... please

If you do I swear to God I will never let you go.

I need to tell you something. Something you deserve to hear everyday.

You're perfect Phil. Nothing less than perfect.

God, I was in such a bad place in my life and all of a sudden you were there. 

You put me back together Phil, I owe my life to you.

To every part of you. From your black hair to your pale skin, to the glasses you wear in the morning when your too lazy to put on contacts, to the mismatched socks you insist on wearing. 

You were probably out buying more cereal, or maybe marshmallows that you planned on hiding from me. Usually I get upset when you hide snack from me Phil but right now... I just need you back.

* * *

~Unknown~

I'm shaking when I hear the door nob turn.

Phil?

"Dan?"

_oh my God_

Familiar blue eyes rush towards me when I sob.

"Dan!? are you ok? I was-" 

I tackle hug him and I end up trapping him against a wall. 

"Fuck Phil. I fucking thought something happened to you" I sob into his shoulder.

"Hey. Nothing has happened to me see. I'm right here. The rain was just really bad so I stayed inside the shop until it died down a bit. I'm so sorry. I really wanted to text you but my phone died."

The amount of relief I feel at this moment can only fathomably come around once or twice in a lifetime.

"I was freaking out Phil. Are you ok?"

"Yes Dan. I'm fine. I'm here now. You have nothing to worry about"

His arms wrap around me and hold on tight. I hold on tighter refusing to let go.

"Hey lets go sit down on the couch" He says gently.

We walk to the couch.. more like he drags me... but we manage to sit down and I cuddle into him wrapping my arms around his waist.

He looks at the groceries that he dropped on the floor in his haste to get over to me.

"Don't even think about it.I'm not fucking letting you go for a week."

He chuckles. 

"That fine by me. How bout we watch a movie then?"

I agree and my shaking dies down a few minuets into the movie.

"Hey Phil?" I ask him softly.

"Yes Dan?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

There's a brief pause when he looks at me.

"I love you too Dan"


End file.
